kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Keelhorn
Overview Keelhorn is a space-insect kaiju, captured & given grafted cybernetics by pirates to serve as their remote-controlled kaiju muscle. Keelhorn's organic head has been almost entirely replaced by a synthetic bladed prow - a devastating weapon designed for high-speed impacts. Keelhorn's wings serve as both power-absorbing elements and guidance, but it is the chemical thrusters built into him which keep him aloft when in full atmosphere. His barbed tails are often used to attach himself to enemy ships - holding them is place to be boarded. Origin Keelhorn was one of several species of gigantic space-insects, long-lived semi-sentient creatures who travel vast interstellar distances in search of new spawning grounds. Keelhorn was captured by a crew of unscrupulous pirates - who fused alien technology into his head - constructing a living spaceship for them to travel & plunder with. Keelhorn spent decades in this state - trapped in slavery to his pirate overlords. Until the day the pirates decided to battle him against other kaiju in gladiatorial-style arena matches. During the fights, Keelhorn's control mechanisms were damaged. With nobody aboard him to repair the circuits, Keelhorn's long-dormant self began to return to the surface. He turned on his former masters, and obliterated them with decades worth of Karmic Pain. Then he escaped from the arena - free once more to do as he will in the galaxy. Energy System Keelhorn is well adapted to living in the depths of space. He absorbs starlight through refractive elements in his iridescent wings, slowly converting it into Energy that his body can use & manipulate. Ranged Combat Keelhorn's primary weapon is his Karmic Pain weapon - which fires from his front horn. This weapon deals damage directly to the nervous system of his opponent. This weapon becomes more and more effective the longer Keelhorn engages with his enemy - becoming incredibly devastating after a few minutes of close contact. Grappling Keelhorn has a very rudimentary grappling style - his limbs are poorly position to hold other monsters. Keelhorn can ram opponents and lift them into the air - dropping them to the ground as they peel off his horn. Keelhorn's flight & thrusters make it more difficult than normal for opponents to grapple & lift him without his consent. Melee Combat Keelhorn can swing his bladed horn in melee combat, and is also quite adept with limb slashing, side-spike slams, and twisting techniques which bring his nasty barbed tails into play. In general Keelhorn uses his swift travel speed to use hit-and-run charging attacks more than prolonged melee exchanges. Weaknesses Keelhorn is very difficult to interrupt - but once thrown off, he has a much longer than normal recovery period. His weapon requires frequent use in order to reach full strength - so opponents who deny him the ability to use his Karmic Pain weapon deprive him of his best endgame technique. Finally, Keelhorn is very reliant on physical damage - heavily armored characters will be able to push through his attacks for close-quarters beatings. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Keelhorn is very skittish - like a wounded dog collected from the pound. He snaps his head, keeping an eye out for threats - but then throws his whole self (literally) into combat when he has decided to attack. *Combat Focus: Keelhorn is a Charging character - he can ram & impale opponents with his horn, or twist to gouge them with his side spikes. Keelhorn is a hovering monster - but he does not move through vertical space especially quickly. *Special Considerations: Keelhorn will need unique knockdown & recovery animations. External Links *Official Wiki Page Category:Progenitor Series 2 Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Green Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Mutant